A Simple Spirit: Dylan Armstrong Profile
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: The profile for my OC: Dylan Armstrong for my Glee fanfic.


**I would like to thank Soulless Warlock, ZeroBen and Gone Rampant for letting me use their OCs: Jack Harmon, Mitchell Mason and Daniel Lawson. Go check out their stories! They're awesome!**

**This is the OC profile of Dylan Armstrong who is used in my completed story 'He's Alive' which is basically Season 2 but through Dylan's eyes. He shall be making his reappearance in my Season 3: 'Through Our Eyes' where he journeys with my 2 other OCs Jenn McGraw and Alex Hawthrone.**

**0000000000**

**Vital Stats**

**Full Name: **Dylan Micah Armstrong

**Portrayed By: **Neil Haskell

**Preferred Name: **Dylan or sometimes Dyl

**Gender: **Male

**D.O.B: **May 24th 1994 (aged 17)

**Height: **5'11"

**Weight: **163lbs

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

**Eyes: **Blue

**Hometown: **Westerville, Ohio

**Glee Stats**

**Vocal range: **Tenor

**Audition Song: **"I've Been" from "Next To Normal"

**Family**

Matthew Armstrong (father; late 40s) _deceased_

Dawn Armstrong (mother; mid 40s) _deceased_

Eric Armstrong (brother; mid 20s)

Nicholas Armstrong (brother; early 20s)

**Appearance**

He usually wears a t-shirt or polo shirt, jeans and sneakers but usually sticks a rock edge in there e.g. a studded belt or a leather jacket. He does have visible muscles, including a six pack, from all the sport he does and aside from his boxing club and his hourly jog every Tuesdays and Fridays, he does tend to work out.

**Personality**

When it comes to people he respects, Dylan has a good heart and will always listen to people. People who make fun of his friends without even having a proper reason really ticks Dylan off and he's not afraid to stand up for himself. But don't let Dylan's baby face fool you. True to his birthday, Dylan can tend to be quite explosive when he is set off. He's a lion at heart and he's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in, even if it means violence (although I wouldn't if I were you: he's trained at amateur boxing) and he has resorted to violence when people made fun of his family. Let's just say they didn't talk or even think about the Armstrong's in a mocking way ever again. He is very determined and won't let anybody distract him from anything, with the exception of his family and the right girl that will give him back what he takes out: care.

He hates people that talk over other people or people that disrespect and discriminate other people because of their gender, race, sexuality, disability, anything and he'll even stand up to one of the jocks if they're being stupid and clearly wrong (even if they don't know it).

With an IQ of 138, Dylan is a smart guy and knows what he's doing. He hasn't got lower than a B (one B but he was one percent off an A) in any test since preschool and finds it funny when he talks all technical and people get confused.

**Misc. Information**

**Likes: **His silver 160GB iPod classic, singing, fried chicken, cola (especially the classic kind), rock musicals, any type of music, Converse, pineapples, downloading music illegally and not having any legal action taken against him

**Dislikes: **Being nagged at by his parents, smokers, crabs, sushi, golf, egotistical people (and no, Jack and Rachel are NOT exceptions), corn beef, homophobes, politics

**Hobbies: **Singing, playing guitar and piano, teaching himself how to play the ukulele, swimming, soccer and sleeping

**Strengths: **His fierce loyalty, his natural intelligence, his musical talents, his determination and his niceness to people he is close to

**Weaknesses: **His tendency to be violent, how he bottles his emotions, his fear of letting people down and his overprotectiveness

**Quirks: **Dylan always tends to be either 10 minutes early or late to anything. He also readily puts himself in danger without careful consideration but then again he usually does stuff without considering the consequences and when he is stressed, he tends to stay quiet and drink a lot of water.

He actually has synesthesia but it is limited to music. Whenever he hears a note, he sees a colour that he uses to his advantage when writing music.

**His Relationship To Other New Directions Members**

**Finn Hudson: **Dylan usually sees Finn around the sports field and in glee club but he doesn't really think much of him. Just as a football playing rockstar wannabe who wants too many girls. With them both being captains of their sports teams and that both of them are good singers fighting constantly to be male lead in glee, Dylan now considers Finn to be his rival.

**Noah Puckerman (Puck): **Dylan doesn't really think much of Puck either. Dylan just thinks he's a big player. But he's more a friend to him than Finn and Puck has helped Dylan find his inner Casanova while Dylan has helped Puck with his dancing.

**Kurt Hummel: **Dylan knows that Kurt had a little crush on him when he first joined glee and to be honest, he was quite flattered. He even went to Kurt for help with a request to have some fashion in his wardrobe and they have discussed Broadway musicals before. Dylan still considers Kurt as one of his closest friends, even after he transferred to Dalton where they kept in contact regularly.

**Artie Abrams: **Dylan and Artie are quite good friends. They share a common bond with guitars and Artie has helped Dylan with his playing. Dylan has also protected Artie from the football team on more than one occasion. However, when Dylan and Artie both liked Brittany they went through a very rocky patch. This has since been patched up and they are now friends again.

**Mike Chang: **With Dylan and Mike both being dancers, they have something in common. However when Tina broke up with Artie for Mike, Dylan instantly dislikes him and still does and when he had heard that Mike had an affair with Brittany, he got really angry. But now, Dylan doesn't hate him as much as before since they share the same dance class and gym outside of school.

**Sam Evans: **Dylan and Sam don't really talk that much. The only time they talked was when warning Karofsky about Kurt and when he pushed Mike into Artie, they both leapt for him.

**Jack Harmon: **Although Dylan thinks that some of the things Jack comes out with are absolutely hilarious and he respects his determination levels and talent; Dylan despises egotistical people which is the definition of Jack Harmon. They haven't really spoken that much so it is like a quiet hate for Dylan.

**Mitchell Mason: **Dylan and Mitchell aren't necessarily that close but they still talk from time to time. Most of the time about crushes on particular Cheerios and music but they talk about other stuff too.

**Alex Hawthorne: **With Dylan and Alex being old Vocal Adrenaline team mates and Alex letting Dylan stay at his house during his stint at Carmel, the two boys are pretty close. And Dylan is probably the only that fully trusts Alex in the club.

**Daniel Lawson: **These two boys don't talk that much although Dylan thinks that Daniel would be better for Rachel than Finn. Also they are both good friends with Artie. Daniel thinks that Dylan is too nice but he is an ally on Daniel's 'Eagle Vision'.

**Rachel Berry: **Rachel and Dylan are quite close but not as close as he is with Quinn and Kurt or she is with Jack and Daniel but they are good friends and Rachel has been there for Dylan when he went through rough times.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Dylan doesn't really think of Tina that much. He doesn't really like her based on the fact she left Artie for Mike. However, Dylan still believes that Tina still loves Artie and vice versa.

**Quinn Fabray: **Dylan and Quinn bonded over discussing blonde stereotypes and now they are close. Dylan is probably closest to Quinn and Brittany out of all of the glee girls. He has even gone around to Quinn's before and has been introduced to her mom. And Dylan still can't get over how big Quinn's house is.

**Mercedes Jones**: Mercedes and Dylan are considered friends with both of them being close friends with Kurt and Mercedes commenting that he's a "fine piece of white chocolate".

**Santana Lopez: **Dylan and Santana have quite a complicated relationship. There have been moments where they hate each other and there are moments where they are laughing with each other. They begin to stand each other when Dylan starts to befriend Brittany and there has been the one-sided flirting in Santana's case but now they aren't close but they are on par with each other.

**Brittany Pierce: **The second Dylan locked eyes with Brittany; he was head over heels in love. He is currently close friends with her but he knows that since she is dating Artie but is still in love with Santana, he probably doesn't stand a chance. Dylan finds her dimness almost endearing and is entranced by her altogether: her appearance, her personality and dancing and since Mike has been partnered with Tina recently, Dylan was the courteous one to step in and be Brittany's dance partner. Also, Dylan has tutored Brittany in subjects and she has got better in classes. And even though Dylan is with Jenn, he is still drawn to Brittany.

**Lauren Zizes: **Since Lauren has joined the club, her and Dylan have had limited interaction which is actually a lot more than the communication they had _before _she joined glee club. But considering Dylan thinks that she is a bigger badass than Puck, he tends to stay away from her so he doesn't get on her bad side.

**Jennifer McGraw: **Dylan and Jenn were close friends before Dylan joined glee club and they still are. But with Jenn now being in glee club, they are closer than ever but they have an on-off relationship with their personality clashes and Dylan's infatuation with Brittany.

**Mr. Schuester: **Dylan does believe that Mr. Schue is a good teacher. He just needs to let people express themselves in the song genres they want and not just easy-listening and classic rock. Oh and he needs to stop rapping.


End file.
